Love Under the Stars
by solarkittygirl
Summary: It's graduation time at Duel Academia and Judai will have to leave his friends and his home. He will miss them all, but he knows he will miss Johan most of all. Will he leave Johan or does fate have something else in mind? Special thanks to McCoy's Girl.


**Love under the Stars **

**A/N: Well this is my first one-shot with lemon. Not my first one overall but either way I'm still nervous about this. Wendy's in Florida right now so that sucks. T.T Luckily, me and McCoy's Girl are working together on this story so at least I'm not alone in this. I'm not very good with writing lemon scenes so that's why I'm pretty nervous about writing this. **

**This one-shot takes place during the end of the 4th season when Judai leaves Duel Academia, only here he makes one last stop before leaving. Special thanks to all my friends who kept me on my feet even though I wanted to lie down through it all and to McCoy's Girl (also one of those friends) for writing the lemon scene. Don't like yaoi or lemon, DON'T READ! I do not feel like getting mean reviews on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX in any way, shape, or form and neither does McCoy's Girl. If we did, Spiritshipping would be right there every time you turned your head. All rights goes to the original creator, Kazuki Takahashi.**

Judai Yuki was laying on the rooftop of Duel Academia with his hands behind his head, just looking at the stars and thinking; thinking about his life and adventures at Duel Academia, about his friends and his duels, teaching lessons with Chronos; pretty much everything that he had been through at Duel Academia. But most of all he was thinking about...

_Johan..._

Johan never went far away from his mind even when he thought of his other friends. He stuck in his mind like super glue. Johan and Judai were in love; have been ever since the first time they met on the rooftop. It was love at first sight.

_Now I might never see him again..._

Judai felt tears well up in his eyes and blinked them away. He would miss Johan very much. He couldn't stand being away from him. Now that he was graduating, him and his friends would have to go their separate ways. He would miss them all of course, but he knew he would miss Johan most of all.

"Judai?"

Judai sat up and turned in the direction of the voice he loved to hear so much and looked into the deep pool of emerald that he always got lost in.

"Johan. What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, the view, the stars, the moon, the fact that I want to spend these last few moments at Duel Academia with you." Johan walked over to Judai and sat down next to him.

"Same here Johan. This could be the last time we see each other."

"If that's true, then why didn't you come to the graduation ceremony?"

"Because I didn't want to say goodbye to any of my friends. It would be too painful for me to handle."

"I see. So you came out here."

"Yeah. I was planning to leave soon, but I wanted to see you again before I left, so your timing was perfect."

"Yeah I guess," Johan said sadly and looked at the moon. He couldn't help but feel a little sad too. He loved Judai and truthfully he didn't want him to leave.

Then he got an idea. "Judai, maybe this isn't goodbye."

Judai looked at his emerald-eyed lover with confusion. "What do you mean Johan?"

"Well I mean this doesn't have to be goodbye. Not for us anyway." Johan slid closer to Judai andlaid his head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me, so maybe you don't have to. We could start a new life together, just you and me. We could always be together; that is if you want that." Johan lifted his head and looked into Judai's chocolate brown eyes with eagerness.

Judai stared at his teal-haired angel. Of course he always wanted to stay with Johan. "Yes Johan. That is what I want." Judai kissed Johan softly on the forehead, making Johan blush. "I want to be with you. Forever."

Johan was filled with happiness. The love of his life had practically proposed to him! Well technically it was the other way around, but he still got the same result he wanted.

Judai lowered his head and kissed Johan's sweet, soft lips. Johan blushed and kissed back. Johan pulled back a little to whisper against his lover's lips. "Judai, please. Make love to me," Johan whispered, almost pleadingly. Judai gave his lover a look of concern.

"Are you sure, Johan? I mean, you've been possessed by Yubel, there's a good chance you could get pregnant," Judai said carefully. Although he would love to start a family with Johan, the choice was up to his beautiful angel, and he would support him, no matter what. Johan nodded with confidence.

"I know. And I want to start a family with you. And I know you want this too." Judai took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll be gentle, since we haven't done this for awhile." Johan smiled.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

Judai starts to kiss Johan slowly, he wraps his hand around the back of Johan's neck and the brunette deepens the kiss, as he massages the blunette's lips. Johan starts to moan appreciatively. Judai gently pulls Johan to the ground and he half-straddles him, with one of his legs draped over Johan's waist and legs protectively. Judai then slides his tongue to Johan's lips asking permission to enter. Johan eagerly lets him in without question, and Judai explores his angel's sweet and moist cavern. Johan moans into the kiss, and lets Judai play the dominate roll. He didn't feel the need fight for dominance.

As they kiss, Judai slowly starts to remove their clothing, starting with their shoes, their pants, and finally their boxers. Johan's eyes start to close as he feels Judai's lips on his on neck, kissing and sucking. Johan's attention was suddenly brought to what Judai's other hand was doing.

The brunette slid his hand across the blunette's inner thigh. He gasped and tightened his hold on Judai. Judai didn't waste anymore time and gently caressed his lover's entrance, silently telling Johan what was coming. He slipped a finger in him, soon followed by a second. Johan's eyes widened as unfamiliar sensations began to stir in him, when Judai started to move his fingers. Johan broke the kiss and almost cried out. Judai stopped. He was slightly surprised to see his lover like this, but then again, they haven't done this in quite awhile.

"Johan?" Judai asked, unsure.

"I'm fine, Ju-chan. Keep going," Johan panted a little. Judai nodded and resumed his previous work, and that flushed feeling began to swamp through him again. Johan was panting heavily now, his eyes clamped shut. He could feel Judai's erection and educed a groan from him whenever he moved his hips.

When Judai shifted his fingers to get deeper, his forefinger rubbed against the spot he was looking for, causing Johan to cry out and throw his head back. "More…please!" he gasped.

Judai groaned and repeated his actions, again and again; all the while his heated face watching his lover's expression, until he felt the bluenette's nails dig into him, his legs wrapping around his waist. Johan lifted his head up and was greeted by Judai's chocolate brown eyes, which had by now darkened to shade of dark yellow. He could feel the heat emanating from Judai's body and in the next moment, his lips were on his again, this time a kiss with more urgent and want than before.

Judai's other hand crawled up underneath Johan's shirt and found one of his nipples and Johan arched his back, pressing himself to the brunette. Judai trailed kisses to his cheek, to his ear, and then sucked on his neck again. It felt so good the way Judai's lips moved on his skin, and the way his fingers moved inside of him, but Johan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Judai to be inside of him, now!

"Judai, please…" Johan panted. "I need you inside of me!"

Judai nodded and gave him a kiss, and positioned himself at Johan's entrance, but paused, looking straight into his lover's eyes. "This is going to hurt." Johan nodded, knowing that was a fact. And the brunette slowly worked to penetrate the European bluenette boy beneath him.

There was a small gasp of pain from the boy beneath him, but Judai wouldn't stop. And he didn't until he was buried to the hilt. The tight heat was driving him mad with desire. It was taking all of Judai's attention and self control to just sit still and wait for Johan to adjust to his size.

"Okay, you can move now," came the quiet voice of the European.

Judai complied and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, causing Johan to cry out, but whether it was from pleasure or pain, or a mixture of both, he didn't know. But he did it again. This time cry wasn't so loud. And soon he established a slow enough pace. Johan soon got irritated with that.

"Goddamn it, Judai! I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not gonna break. Fuck me!" Johan growled.

Judai laughed lightly at his lover's anticipation. He slammed back in harder and faster. Each time Johan was crying out, and each time aiming at a new angle and hitting Johan's prostrate. The bluenette hit his head against Judai's hand with a choked scream. Judai pounded into Johan's prostate over and over again, feeling his release to build up.

"God! Johan, you feel so good!" And Judai shifted positions again, hitting a completely different spot in Johan's prostate hard. The European screamed as a powerful orgasm hit him, making him come all over his abdomen and Judai's shirt. The Japanese boy gasped and cried out as well, emptying his desire deep inside Johan's body.

Judai pulled himself up a little. He stared into his angel's emerald green eyes for a moment. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Johan Andersen. They were meant to be together for eternity.

"Johan, I know we've been together for a year. And during that year, we've overcome a lot of obstacles. We've been through hardships, and had some good times, and fun times. We did it all in this year. I know this might be sudden, but Johan, my beautiful angel; will you marry me?"

By the end of his boyfriend's speech, Johan was silently crying with happiness. He knew every word that Judai had said was true. He smiled a tearful smile. He then crashed his lips to Judai's in a kiss that melted Judai's heart. After a few minutes, the two boys pulled apart, but Johan leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "Of course I'll marry you, Yuki Judai."

Judai was very happy to hear this answer from his beloved Johan. "I love you Johan."

Johan lifted his head and looked into Judai's deep, chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too Judai." And with that, Johan fell asleep in Judai's arms.

**A/N: YAY! So how was my first one-shot with lemon? Well most of the credit goes to McCoy's Girl who wrote most of the story. Thanks again for doing that McCoy's Girl! Please review nicely or you could be a disgrace to Spiritshipping fans everywhere.**


End file.
